Described embodiments generally relate to garments for babies and infants. In particular, described embodiments are directed to sleeping garments for babies and infants.
While babies and infants are in a REM state of sleep, they will often experience twitches and jerks, which are known as the startle reflex, or the moro reflex. This may cause the child to flail their arms sidewards and/or upwards before bringing their arms in to their chest in the foetal position. If the child is falling asleep when a startle reflex occurs, they may be caused to wake up.
In order to deal with this, babies are often swaddled or wrapped from birth until they grow out of the startle reflex. Babies and infants often find comfort in being swaddled or wrapped up, as it gives them a feeling of security and echoes the feeling of being in the womb. Many infants enjoy the security of being swaddled long after they have grown out of the startle reflex. However, swaddling infants as they grow older becomes more difficult and dangerous. Children develop the ability to escape the swaddling, leaving them uncovered, or tangled in the swaddling cloths. Alternatively, infants are at risk of suffocation if they roll over onto their stomachs while swaddled.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with prior baby garments, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.